


Learn Quick

by T_Gay_Kippen, theycallmethesunshineboy (T_Gay_Kippen)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Alpha Jay (Disney), Alpha Mal (Disney), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Evie (Disney), F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Ben (Disney: Descendants), Omega Carlos de Vil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Gay_Kippen/pseuds/T_Gay_Kippen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Gay_Kippen/pseuds/theycallmethesunshineboy
Summary: Got the idea, went with it. Help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea, went with it. Help.

The day Carlos presented, he started making his own suppressants. In the peak of his heat, he had found a chemical mixture that would at the very least hide his smell. He spent the last four days of it playing with dosage and frequencies until he had more or less perfected the prescription. One capsule every other day. 

Before he presented, Carlos learned quick that there were no Omegas on the Isle of the Lost. If there were, they hid it and with good reason. The place was crawling with Alphas, no rules or regulations followed. Showing any kind of vulnerability was a death sentence. Being  _biologically_ weaker? Now that was just suicide.

Carlos clung to the strongest Alpha on the Isle, Mal. Maleficent's daughter was respected by the entire Isle. Teens and adults alike listened to her every command. Evie was already in her gang, and she was a Beta, so the faux Beta fit right in, along with Jay, another Alpha.

The group had worked a dynamic, naturally following the instincts given to them by their roles. The Alphas provided food and protection, the Beta and faux Beta offering their intellect. Though Evie tried to hide it, she was smart, and manipulative. Betas were Omegas of the Isle and Evie could play any Alpha who liked girls like a fiddle. Carlos was more helpful with chemistry or mechanics, but Evie was a not-so-secret whiz at those as well. 

One afternoon, Evie confided in her friend.

"I wish I was an Omega. A natural princess. I wouldn't have to worry about being too smart or intimidating. I could just be a meek princess, only needing to be pretty." Though it was clear Evie had no idea that she was talking to an Omega, or apparently any idea of what being an Omega was, the words stung. Was that what Carlos was destined to become? A pretty accessory?

He had once heard his mother talking about if he ever presented Omega. About how easy he would be to sell off. Carlos had always had a pretty face and small stature, hips a little too wide for his waist, lips a little too full. Before presenting, Alphas all around were placing bets on his status, as well as bids to his mother. That was why he had created the homemade suppresants as fast as he had. 

Carlos shrugged, playing with the parts to a home phone that had to be from before the barrier was even an idea. 

"An Omega? Here?" The boy gave a laugh that he hoped hadn't sounded too forced. "That sounds beyond dangerous! Being a Beta is hard enough..."

The girl sighed, berating the other about his pessimistic view despite the knowledge that his words were true.

There was no time for her to argue anyways, because Maleficent's henchmen were quickly in front of them. And with news. 

The gang was going to Auradon. 

* * *

After the initial shock and discovery that came with the limo, followed by the heart attack of the magic statue, and finished off with awkward introductions, the group had moved their interest to Prince Ben. 

As far as the other three were concerned, none of them  had ever seen an Omega before.

Jay moved closer to the prince, scenting him and sizing him up as Mal lurked in the background. 

"And you just walking around... smelling like this all the time? What about when you-" Jay was inturrupted by Fairy Godmother. 

"Not appropriate!" The woman chastized in a voice too cherry to be taken seriously. "We do not take harassment lightly here in Auradon."

Jay's face twisted in confusion. Harassment? When? How? The boy continued to move closer to Ben but Mal pulled him back. The pack leader clearly putting together the social hierarchy in their new environment. 

"Please forgive Jay, ma'am," the purple haired girl gave a sickeningly sweet smile, raising her voice uncomfortably to show a minor and temporary submission. "We've never seen an Omega before. There are none back home. The scent even threw me off myself. "

The woman gave a look of pity, disguised as understanding. "Well there are plenty of new experiences here in Auradon! Just remember to kind your manners!"

The kids nodded and the tour began.

* * *

After their first attempt at stealing the Wand, the VKs were woken up early by Fairy Godmother. 

"I was told that the hospitals back where you are from," the children noticed her avoidance of mentioning the Isle of the Lost by name. "So before attending classes you will need some simple doctors appointments. Nothing major. Just a check up and getting your proper vaccinations."

Jay nudged Carlos a little bit. "Making sure the mutts have their shots." The older boy laughed, earning a warning glare from Fairy Godmother. 

One by one, the teens were escorted into the school nurse's office. Fairy Godmother was right! There was medical tech not even thought of in the Isle's best hospitals in a school nurse's office. Not even bringing up the magic devices. Carlos was distracted the whole time, asking questions about the equipment and supplies as the nurse pushed some needles into his arm and he absently answered her questions.

After everything was said and done, the VK's joined the rest of the school for breakfast, and by lunch the four had completely ignored their early appointments.

Until the group was called to Fairy Godmother's office last period.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The four teens sat quietly in the chairman's office, fidgeting. None knowing what any of this was about. None of them remembered doing anything wrong, but how were they to know?

The Fairy Godmother walked into the room with a cheery smile, which only caused the teens further unease. 

"It is nice to see you four, how are you enjoying school? " The attempt at small talk was awkward and unwanted all around, but the VK's nodded and shrugged. "I hope all is well, we just have one ... rooming issue."

"What do you mean, 'rooming issue'?" Mal, the pack Alpha, asked. The girl looked close to jumping over the desk and Fairy Godmother hadn't even said anything.

"Well, Carlos is going to need to be moved out of Jay's room." The woman's smile didn't flag. "This is only out of concern for his health, of course. Auradon Prep has a strict policy against housing Alphas with -"

Now it was Jay's turn. "What? That's ridiculous! Mal is an Alpha, so why does she stick with Evie  huh?" 

"Jay, Evie is a Beta!" Fairy Godmother looked confused. Carlos' eyes widened. "Maybe on the Isle, things are different, but in Auradon, our concern lies with putting Omegas in potential danger!"

"What are you talking about?" Evie asked. "There are no Omegas in this arrangement!"

There was a tense, confused silence. Fairy Godmother spoke up.

"... Evie, Carlos is an Omega."

Everybody's eyes turned to Carlos. 

"That's impossible!" Jay affirmed. "I would have smelled it years ago!"

"Yeah! How'd you hide it!" Mal moved closer, causing the Omega to shrink back, overwhelmed.

"Now that I think about it..." Fairy Godmother began. "Ben couldn't smell you upon your arrival. Are there Omega suppressants back where you came from?"

"There aren't Omegas where we come from..." Evie's voice was bitter and quiet. 

"I uh... I made my own. During my first heat..." Carlos confessed. The two Alphas in the room getting closer and closer to his neck, trying to find any trace if Omega. Fairy Godmother looked horrified. 

"Oh, you poor thing!" The woman cried out. "During Ben's first heat he was near delirium, how did you do it?"

Carlos shrugged. "Just, didn't want anyone to know..."

"We are your pack, Carlos!" Jay growled, frustrated. "Why would you hide from us??"

"You were there, Jay! You know how the Isle is, the risk of just being a Beta was high, there are no Omegas there for a reason!" The De Vil boy snapped. "Mother was taking bids on me!"

This git the attention of the entire room. They could all hear Fairy Godmother's heart breaking. She reached out for the boy, but he pulled away. 

"You can't keep tsking homemade suppresants, Carlos," the woman sighed. "That's beyond dangerous! I can set uo an appointment to get you medically approved ones, but they would be similar to Ben's, you'll still be detectable, but won't get heats."

Carlos' pills worked the opposite way. The boy looked down, finding his voice. 

"One condition." Everybody's eyes were on him. "I stay with Jay, in our dorm."

Jay smiled. "Yeah," he stepped in front of the Omega."The pack sticks together!"

"Boys, Auradon Prep has a strict rule against boardin-"

"Then I stick with  _my_ suppresants. I'm not going to show off something as vulnerable as being Omega outside of my pack. "

The rest of the four stood around him. The headmistress looked around the group's faces, resting on Carlos. His face was stern, unrelenting. He was serious.

The room stayed silent as Fairy Godmother deliberated, weighing her options. Finally she spoke. 

"As I said, our highest concern is your safety. If you will stop taking your makeshift suppressants, you will be allowed to stay in your current living situation..."

The group cheered, thiugh Carlos looked apprehensive. 

"Deal."

* * *

The group walked away with a victorious air about them, while Carlos retrieved his own pills from his backpack they watched over him. The four stuck together as the Omega put the baggie onto Fairy Godmother's desk.

As they left, the four assumed their regular position. Mal and Jay with Evie and Carlos in the middle. As they walked down the hall, Jay put his arm around Carlos' shoulders. 

"We're still going to have a talk, 'Los," Jay's voice was oddly light.

"Oh yeah," Mal said.

 


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation, though awkward and intimidating, was mostly just a meeting. In the dorms, bit Jay and Carlos layed down some ground rules. Stay in bed or the bathroom when both weren't conscious, what to do if Carlos actually went into heat and more. Evie and Mal worked out how they would enforce those rules.

It was comforting, but after that the pack began acting... odd.

The other three would move around Carlos as though he had gotten weaker just by reveal, Jay was always directly behind him and Mal practically cleared out the hallways before allowing the Omega to go to class. As head Alpha, he expected her to get more aggressive but this was  _terrifying._

"Margot Darling did the same thing when her little brother first presented!" Jane assured. As his science experiments wore off and the Auradon suppressants were kicking in, his hormones went nuts, so being around other Omegas soothed him. Due to this he spent a lot of time with Jane. "It's just what Alphas like to do to feel useful. It's a family thing. "

This made the boy smile.

_Family thing._

* * *

Carlos and Evie were having a fashion day, something invented on the Isle. With Cruella's old designs and Carlos' creativity, Evie made beautiful creations and even taught the kid a bit about how to use her sewing machine.

It had been an oddly quiet design session when the Isle Princess spoke up.

"I'm sorry," her voice was quiet. "What I kept saying about Omegas, you're... not that ..."

The Omega was taken a bit aback. Talk on the Isle of Omegas and what they were was always something that bothered Carlos. The idea that he was meant to be nothing but an object, a sex toy, and as Evie stated, a brainless accessory was one that haunted him. Despite this, he never expected an apology, especially from an Isle born.

"I ... " Carlos had no idea what to say. "Thank you, E."

And like they always did, the two went back to their designs. It was hard to differentiate whether or not the silence was a comfortable one.

* * *

If Mal was getting more protective, Jay was  _ridiculous._ The Alpha was always next to him, moved to the bed closest to the door, and never allowed the other to talk at any unapproved Alphas. Jay had almost started four full fist fights during tourney in the span of less than a week. 

The Alpha was also constantly scenting him, it seemed. Jay had never experienced Carlos' unsuppressed scent, and he had much less self control than Mal. Whenever he found the time, Jay would check on his roommate's scent, pushing his nose right into the other boy's neck. Carlos ignored the way it made him blush.

* * *

 

Carlos was at lunch with his pack, Jay's hand on the base of his spine and Mal scoping out the entire room. The hand became more possessive as Ben, Jane, and a few other Auradon kids walked towards the group.

 Ben sat across from the four, the others surrounding him. They were all Omegas. 

"Hi!" Ben smiled. "I don't know how to explain it, it's just... you're an Omega, right?"

Carlos looked to his friends, who gave minor grunts of approval before he nodded.

"How did I... we all not notice? None of us smelled it on you." One of the shorter Omegas, a blonde girl asked. Her voice shook, as though she thought that the VK's would eat her. "Does nobody present on... where you're from?"

"They do, but everyone is an Alpha or Beta. I just made some suppresants," Carlos shrugged despite the gasps around him. "I still got heats and stuff, but it made my scent disappear."

"What was in them?" Ben asked, his eyes growing wide as Carlos listed off the ingredients by heart."Isn't that dangerous? Playing with chemicals like that? And  _ingesting them?_ " 

Carlos shrugged, moving subconsciously closer to Jay. "Not as dangerous as being an Omega on the Isle."

Conversation tapered off after that, but the thickness in the air was tangible. They all felt the discomfort of the Auradon Omegas, but none seemed to want to leave Carlos alone with the Alphas, with his pack. 

Their plan to steal the wand would be a lot harder with all this attention. Way to go, de Vil...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I forgot to add Dude's introduction, I'll make a oneshot for that later!

Mal planned to court Prince Ben. His girlfriend would be front and center during his coronation, with direct access to the wand. As well as, a comment Carlos pretended not to cringe at, "own the king, own the kingdom".

It of course wasn't the first time he had heard her talking like that, the Isle made up for its lack of Omegas with it's abundance of opinions of them. From Evie's natural princess ideology to the Alpha claims of one day possessing one. Carlos was very used to the way that his friends talked about him, it was just odd hearing that and knowing that they knew he was one. There was a new layer to that.

The pack was sitting in the school kitchen, making the magic cookies for Ben. It was almost past curfew, but when the nurse had seen how malnourished the group had been,  they set up a diet plan to avoid refeeding syndrome that included snacking a little bit throughout the night of they began feeling hungry, so they had open access to the kitchens with the warning that other students with snacking habits would possibly be down.

Midway through a conversation about simulating an emotional tear with a reflex one when that warning rang true with Li Lonnie walking down into the kitchen. The Alpha's presence was announced long before she entered the room and Carlos found himself sandwiched between Jay and Mal before he could speak. 

Lonnie smiled to the group, uncomfortably trying to make smalltalk and avoiding the eyes of the Alphas. Eventually, Mal asked the other to try some of the dough.

"Do you think it may be... missing something?" Mal asked.

"It could use some chips!" The girl perked up.

The Isle kids were confused. "Chips... of what?" Jay ventured.

"Chocolate chips!" Lonnie grabbed a container from the cabinet, throwing some into the dough. "Only the most important food group! Cookies like your mother used to make!"

The expression was lost on the VK's. 

"Your mother never made you cookies?" The girl's voice was light. "C'mon, you know, if you've had a bad day, so you come home and your mom has cookies in the oven and you can talk about your problems or just mess around until everything's okay..." 

Still silence. Lonnie took this as a time to turn to Carlos. 

"I mean, you're an Omega, I bet your mom doted on you!" She got closer and then was where Jay growled, forcing her back.

She then noticed that Carlos was hiding himself into the other two, his face a mixture of pain and shame.

"Oh..." Lonnie scanned everybody's faces and then looked down. "I guess things were a bit different for you guys..."

Carlos shrugged, burying his face into Dude. "Mother wasn't really the... cookies and doting type..."

The protective look Mal gave Lonnie said ir all and the other girl backed up,sympathetic tears springing to her eyes. 

Mal gathered one of them, changing the subject.

The cookies were finished in silence and the prince was drugged without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly just a kick to get myself back into writing this


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real plot I mostly wanted to shelve out more of this universe and biology. As well as some Jaylos fluff.

The entire VK pack stormed the nurse's office at Auradon Prep. Earlier that morning, Carlos had asked Jane where the office was, stupidly within earshot of Evie, who got concerned and told Mal, who protectively reported to Jay. The pack then rushed the Omega, dog and all, to the office without even asking him what was wrong.

"Carlos has a problem!" Mal proudly announced to the confused nurse. "Fix it!"

Shaking her head, the woman looked to Carlos. "And what would that problem be, young man?"

Carlos looked down, embarrassed. 

"It's not that big a deal, really. I just have a question about... my new suppressants?" The Alphas immediately seemed embarrased, even Evie hid a bit behind the door. 

"Yes, of course, Carlos. What's the problem?"

"Well.. um... you just said earlier that they'd make my... heats.. stop?? But I don't know that they are??" Carlos' face was bright red.

"Mr. de Vil, would you prefer if we talked more privately?" Despite her gentle voice and the fact that she was an Omega, Carlos didn't like the sound of that. Before he could shake his head, Jay growled.

"I would honestly rather have my pack here just maybe... behind a curtain or something?" Carlos looked to the rest of his pack and they had a silent conversation. Eventually they all agreed with their eyes that it would be safe to have the curtain while not sacrificing their friend's comfort. The nurse smiled, gently nudging a translucent sheet between the four.

"Have a seat," the Omega woman had a big smile on her face, trying to put Carlos at ease. He listened to her, with stiff shoulders he hugged Dude to his chest and tried to calm his nerves as he sat on the examination table. "Now, what makes you believe that your heats are continuing?"

"Well," this was uncomfortable. This information wasn't something you gave out on the Isle, even and especially to doctors. "I have been getting the signs that it's gonna happen. Some headaches, I've been more emotional. I've been stealing my friends' things and putting them in my bed... that kind of stuff..."

It was odd saying this out loud, his behavior seeming stranger when said to a doctor, but the woman didn't seem to mind it. Even when Jay mumbled through the curtain, "Wait, do you have my tourney jersey?!"

The woman looked up at Carlos with a sympathetic smile, one he had gotten a lot since his arrival. From his status' reveal to his excitement at the discovery of pasta.

"Carlos," her voice was professional but light, as though she were talking to a scared Omega before his first heat. "Sometime soon, we are going to need a sit down to talk about Omega biology. This isn't heat."

"Then what is it?"

"You're nesting. It's typically a body's preparation for heat, but it is mostly the result of hormone changes in the body," her words were oddly comforting. "As for the headaches and emotional distress, your hormones are always going to change around this time, they just aren't going to be able to send your body into heat."

Carlos nodded along, shifting. He looked down at Dude's fur as he ran a finger through it.

"Is it always going to be like this?" Carlos' voice was oddly light, scared. "Every month?"

"It shouldn't be," the nurse assured. "Right now, you're getting used to the medication right now, your body is adjusting. If you feel you'd have a problem leaving your nest at any time during your next couple of heats, feel free to tell me or Fairy Godmother, and we can write a pass."

In the most broken voice he's ever heard, Carlos asked. "Could you?"

The nurse nodded, writing up a pass for Carlos and calling the other four into the room. 

"Give this to your teacher at homeroom, Mal. That way Carlos' absences will be excused." 

Mal took the paper from the nurse's hand with a distrusting glare. Her eyes flittled across the document. " _Adverse reaction to suppressants?_ " Her eyes were starting to light green. "Are Jay and I going to react that way on these things?"

"I don't believe so, dear," the nurse smiled. "Alphas going into rut, while they do tend to do something similar to nesting, do not have the same distress at separating from it. Because a rut doesn't make an Alpha as exposed as heats tend to make an Omega."

The group nodded and Carlos mumbled a quick thanks before they all walked out into the hall.

"Do you need one of us to go back with you, Carlos?" Evie asked once they were in the hall."I can catch up later on class work!"

Carlos shook his head. "I'll be fine," the Omega clutched the dog to his chest. "I'll be in my room if you guys need me ..."

* * *

For lunch break, Jay took some food for Carlos back into the dorm. He noticed that the other hadn't eaten breakfast and wasn't sure if the other had eaten since. 

With two servings of their meal plans, Jay walked in to the cutest thing he had seen in his entire life. 

Carlos was curled up in his bed, wrapped around Dude. The pillows on Jay's bed were taken and switched with Carlos' and Carlos was wearing Jay's missing tourney jersey. Off to the side was a pile of fabric from Evie's room and one of Mal's jackets. 

Jay turned the light on and true to reflexes, Carlos sprang awake. 

"Chow time, Killer," Jay smiled, offering up the food to the Omega. "How you been doing?"

Carlos looked embarassed, he moved to hide his body and pillows underneath hisbblanket but Jay cut in.

"You don't need to hide it," Jay tried to soothe. "Instinct is tough. I brought samdwiches!"

The two ate in near silence for a little bit when Jay cut in.

"If you were this close to heat, then what did you expect to do?" Jay's voice wasn't demanding, but curious. 

"Go into heat," Carlos shrugged. "It only really hurts a couple of days at the peak, and then I could fake sick, but ... not that hard. Ive done it for a while."

Jay just continuee eating, feeling a bit sick at the idea that Carlos didn't trust him. He wanted to calm his nerves but wasn't sure if Carlos would allow him in the nest.

"Any room in there?" Jay's voice was awkward and a bit scared but Carlos ignored that and just nodded, scooting over. 

There was no real way for Jay to explain his comfort at Carlos' scent, but every ounce of tension left his body when his nose reached Carlos' neck. Carlos also seemed to melt into the older teen's touch.

There was a comfortable silence until lunch was almost over. 

"Sorry, Carlos, gotta get to class," Jay forced himself from the nest. Carlos however was not having it. Without any ability to vocalize it seemed, he whined loudly. Tears filled the boy's eyes and he stared at Jay as the Alpha fought the urge to go back and just get back into the nest. 

With a few more moments of puppy dog eyes and Jay decided to stay, he sat in the nest and allowed Carlos to put his head in his lap, petting his friend until he fell asleep soundly enough for Jay to leave. 

What was happening wasn't really registered, Jay didn't think about it until he was sitting in the class he was late to. 

Was it just an Alpha comfort thing? Why was his heart beating so fast? What did Carlos think of that? Was it weird? Did he take advantage of Carlos? Why was Carlos' scent so comforting anyways?

None of those questions had answers, and Jay's mind was fully inside his door, in Carlos' nest.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parents day and a look into Ben and Mal!

Things with Ben were moving and moving fast. After the first date with the prince, Mal had been antsy around him, not nervous, just protective. She would hover whenever she was near him and even found herself growling when other Alphas, even Jay’s faux interest shown in everybody. It was only somewhat concerning until the encounter with Mrs. Li.

“I’m so sorry!” Mal had put her nicest smile on in attempt to apologize to her especially because she had just growled at the older Alpha.

“It’s okay, dear!” Mulan nearly cut her off, and Mal almost growled again at the disrespect before remembering how much older the other is and the hierarchy of Auradon. “It’s perfectly natural for a newly formed bond, especially if it’s your first one!”

Mal had never known much about bonding, hadn’t even heard of it outside of the newer health classes she and the other VK’s were required to take. There was one particular part of bonding that made Mal’s heart stop as she remembered it: For a bond to work, the feelings need to be mutual.

Her heart sank as she deliberated further on it for the rest of the day. Ben’s feelings were magic induced. When the spell was broken the bond would become false, she had set herself up for the pain of a false bond.

And nobody was to blame but her.

* * *

 

Parents’ Day was understandably uncomfortable for the VK’s, especially during the big, lavish party with parents and explaining the newly developed bond to Ben’s parents.

King Adam was less than impressed that Ben, somehow upon meeting an interesting Alpha, immediately drops his Beta girlfriend and they quickly bonded. He claimed it to be suspicious, but Ben was having none of it.

“I love her! And she loves me!” Ben looked his father in the eyes, trying to establish that the Alpha didn’t intimidate him. “I may be an Omega, but I’m also the future king, I’m not naive. I know you’ve been worried about Alphas taking advantage but look! We’ve bonded! It’s mutual!”

Mal shifted beside him, uncomfortable as her - affection - for Ben overrides her instinct to snap at somebody talking over her. Behind the conversation, Evie was fighting for the attention of Alpha (and jerk) Chad Charming and Jay and Carlos wreaked havoc on the food tables. All was fine and expected until an older woman began scolding the teens.

Mal turned quickly, ready to defend her two friends and remind the woman that food could be scarce on the Isle and was in fact something to celebrate, but first the woman screamed.

Staring at Mal in horror, she stammered. “How did you get out? And how did you stay so young?” The horror on her face made it clear, it was likely Aurora’s mother. Ben tried to diffuse the situation, but within moments, the woman was inconsolable, crying and mumbling. Then Chad went in for the kill.

He began yelling too, attacking Evie for a desperation that wasn’t her fault, Carlos’ jumpiness, the instinct Jay needed to survive, and then he turned to Mal, questioning her feelings.

“She has magic, you know!” Chad shouted. “How do we know she hasn’t set up a false bond, fooled us all? Are we willing to put a villain on the throne? _Just in case_ it isn’t true?”

Ben froze, tired of arguing it seemed. Mal was too, so she did what she did best, got her pack out of harm’s way. She moved towards a table at the end of the field and the others quickly followed her, searching for the security that she provided on the Isle, she hated that she couldn’t fully provide that now. Especially with the way her heart sank as Audrey twisted the knife.

“Just a rush of dopamine from a bad-girl infatuation, you know.” Audrey’s voice rang out, intentionally loud enough for the VK’s to hear. “He’ll be over it soon enough.”

Mal dropped her voice, curling around the others in her pack. (She ignored the yelp she felt from Ben through their bond when she tugged Carlos in close)

“It’s okay guys. This is only until we get the wand. Then we blow this pop stand…”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a lot of these are kinda filler-ey, but I'm trying to establish the universe and also I'm so tired guys. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm trying my best.

Plans to get the wand were in full motion with everyone a little uneasy. They had no idea what would happen when the barrier was actually broken. One night, Carlos called an emergency pack meeting in the girls' room.

"I need to get back on my old suppressants," the confidence in his voice was the opposite of reassuring.

"No," Mal was the first to respond. As head Alpha, her word tended to go with no question. "No, Carlos. Those things were hurting you! The nurse says they could have really messed you up!"

"Why would you even suggest that, Carlos?" Evie sounded concerned. Since coming to Auradon, her voice has dropped, no longer the falsetto of a faux Omega, but the true silk of a skilled Beta.

"If we're dropping the barrier, I need them back. My mom can't fond out I'm an Omega, guys," fear flashed in Carlos' face. "She'll sell me, or worse."

"There has to be another way!" Mal demanded.

"We can't find one this late!" 

"Give us more time, please..." Jay's voice was off, tired, strange. Carlos finally relented at that. 

* * *

Jay started his pre-rut the next day. His suppressants acted similar to Carlos' heat, but much less debilitating. If you couldn't smell it he wouldn't have known at first. 

Jay stuck to Carlos like glue. He growled and snapped and was thrown out of more than one class period for aggression. The Auradon Alphas were weary as the two walked down the halls.

"How can you handle that?" Jane asked Carlos at lunch, taking advantage of the few minutes Jay went to get food (both his and Carlos' as he wanted to provide.) 

"Yeah," Aziz sighed, keeping his distance to please the other Alpha. "I've never seen an Alpha behave like this before. Even if they're bonded."

"Bonded? To what?"

"To you, duh!" Jane laughed. The girl threw her head back until she noticed that Carlos wasn't laughing. "You didn't notice?"

Carlos shrugged. "Bonding didn't happen on the Isle. Nothing was ever mutual... do you think it is?"

Jane took a comedic sniff into the air. "Appears so. There's a bond! Maybe that's why you can tolerate his aggressiveness. "

"What? Jay's not being aggressive. A little protective maybe but nothing compared to-" Carlos stopped, confused. "You've never met the pirates..."

"Well maybe on the Isle, it's okay but here he's getting harsh." Aziz laughed.

"Or maybe Auradon Alphas are soft." Carlos teased, scooting away from Aziz upon Jay's return. "This is nothing compared to the Isle. If the pirates knew I was an Omeg-"

Jay squeezed Carlos before he could even finish the sentence. "You don't need to worry about that."

Carlos found himself melting into Jay's side as the conversation continued.

* * *

The coronation was coming fast, tensions were slowly growing in the villains' pack. They knew that they weren't fully welcomed and it drove Mal crazy. Hiding it was driving her crazier. She spent all her time not planning doting on her Omega, dreading the day that her spell wears off and the bond is broken. Evie was trying to force a bond between her and Chad, the highest ranking Alpha at their school, and Jay was busy trying to keep an eye on Carlos after botching his third attempt at making Isle-suppressants. 

The group was on their toes the whole time as they walked through the school, Carlos practically on a leash to keep him away from the chemistry lab (little did they know he already had a batch whipped up, he just needed to pop one three days before the coronation)

Just five more days.


End file.
